The life of a Pet
by Secretsofthedarkness
Summary: This is a one part War of the Worlds story. Did you ever wonder what would of happend if the aliens had won? This is a possible scenario. FINALLY moved to the correct place.


It was a time of horror.

I remember the screams so well. The horror. The disbelief. I mean.. aliens? Most of us didn't believe it. Didn't wish to believe it. But it was true. And I, Genna Eliva Cad, am one of the survivors.

I don't know how they picked us. The ones that begged in front of thoughts machines, some of them got picked. Some of the ones that lasted until the end, they were picked. And just some random people. I don't know why I was picked. My best friend, Ella, was picked too. She was one of the beggars, screaming and begging and crying and praying in front of that big evil looking machine. Do they feel pity? Or did they think it would be fun to keep her as a "torture toy"? Do they feel pain? I don't know.

That was all a while ago. We didn't last long. A lot of people who had been hiding gave up, having had enough of living in such fear. The aliens killed so many people. So many lives. Everywhere. No one was safe.

Now that is over. The alien machines kept us survivors in a cage thing. Some big cage. We were all screaming and praying for ages, but we all knew there wasn't much point. We just did it because we didn't want to let go of that one last ray of hope. I don't know how long we were there. A day? A week? It seemed like a age, and yet like just a second. We wanted it to end, to end the horror and suspense, and yet we wanted it to go on forever so we wouldn't know what would happen to us. Then, one of them came along. They look different to us in so many ways, but not as alien as the aliens in the films I used to watch. They aren't green. It is hard to describe there color. It isn't a earth color. They talk in a language I can't even hear half the time, but they talk to us through some strange machine. It looks a bit like a camera, but it has a voice coming out of it. A voice like one of thous voices in a "don't panic" radio broadcast. It is calm and clear. I remember the first time I heard it, and what it said so well.

"Hello, creatures of the earth. We have taken over. The lands look like ours now. You are not intelligent enough to understand us or our ways, and we apologize that we cannot of kept more of you. Unfortunately, from the time we have been studying you, we found that too many of you would of coursed troubles for us, so we have only kept 133 of you. You will be, as you say it, pets. Servants or slaves may of been used, but your just not intelligent enough. We know a lot more about you than you do, and will be able to keep you alive."

Sounds corny, doesn't it? Of course it does. It's so movie. So out there. So stereotyped. but it is true. That is what they said to us. And they have kept us alive. I am not sure how, but they have. They feed us food that, though it looks weird, appeals to each and every one of us. They haven't been that evil and cruel. You'd expect aliens that killed so many people to have torture chambers and stuff, but they don't. They have punishments, like, if you try to run away (which is pretty pointless) but apart from that it isn't that bad. Certainly better than life out there. I met someone who was found, half starved, in some underground tunnel and they told me what it was like. There is nothing out there anymore. Everything is a ruin. Everything is so strange and weird and alien. There are some tiny animals, like insects, that survive, but really, life here is better. Do I hate the aliens? I don't know. They killed so many, and they didn't even feel sorry about it, but they haven't killed me. I am still alive. Can I hate them for this? I guess this is our life now. The pets. It's strange to think about. So we try not to think. This place is so huge, and from what the aliens said (using that weird speaker thing), there are only two of these. It is so big, about the size of London. We sleep, we eat, we talk to each other, we live a pretty simple life. I talked to the aliens a few times. They seemed to understand. Maybe our language is really easy.

There isn't much else to say. A few people disappeared after they tried to run away. Some came back. You learn to obey. Then you will survive. I sometimes miss my life, my old home, when I had pets of my own and went outside so much. Sometimes I think "why did I complain? I was so happy, I had so much. Now I am a pet to some aliens! why couldn't I of enjoyed what I had?". I can't find a answer for it, so I try not to dwell on memories. Things have changed. You learn to get through the days (or are they nights, I haven't seen the sky for so long). I have survived so far. It's easy in a way.


End file.
